Schwert des Damokles
Die ''Titan'' schlittert in ein temporales Paradoxon und der einzige Weg, den angerichteten Schaden rückgängig zu machen, besteht in einem lebensgefährlichen Einsatz … und einer wesentlichen Entscheidung für den Bajoraner Jaza Najem. Zusammenfassung der Handlung Prolog Nach einem Shuttleunfall findet sich Jaza Najem allein und orientierungslos auf einem ihm unbekannten Planeten wieder. Er durchlebt Borhyas, geisterhafte Darstellungen von Leuten, die er einst gekannt hatte. Diese spielen sich zum größten Teil während der Besetzung von Bajor ab. Bald darauf wird er von einem riesigen Mitglied einer insektoiden Spezies angegriffen und im letzten Moment von Y'lira Modan gerettet. Handlung Durch einen Routinescan ist die Titan auf eine äußerst organisierte Ansammlung Dunkler Materie gestoßen. Alsbald wird die Region von den Astronomen der Titan – aus Gründen, die wohl nur sie selbst kennen – Occultus Ora und die dortigen Ansammlungen Dunkler Materie Düsterlinge genannt. Während die Crew der Titan seit mehreren Wochen mit der Erforschung von Occultus Ora beschäftigt ist, hat Wissenschaftsoffizier Jaza Najem in letzter Zeit immer wieder sehr realistische Träume von einer Notlandung. Dabei ergreift ihn die Gewissheit, dass es sich um keine Träumereien sondern um eine Vorahnung handelt. Commander Vale ist derweil mit den zahlreichen Problemen, die zwischen den Angehörigen der verschiedensten Kulturen an Bord immer wieder entstehen, voll ausgelastet. Besonders der exzentrische Xin Ra-Havreii hat in letzter Zeit immer wieder Probleme verursacht. Ferner macht sie sich Gedanken über das derzeit sehr distanzierte Verhältnis zwischen ihrem Captain und Counselor Deanna Troi. Die beiden scheinen einen Ehedisput zu haben und Vale fürchtet, dies könne sich auf die tägliche Arbeit auswirken. Kurz darauf empfängt die Titan einen Notruf auf einer Sternenflottenfrequenz. Er stammt aus einer Region namens FSR-B2157 auch Elysia Incendae-System genannt. Einer Analyse nach handelt sich um eines der Schwesterschiffe der , um die USS Charon. Captain Riker lässt den Kurs ändern, um dem Notruf nachzugehen. Auf halbem Weg zu den Zielkoordinaten wird die Titan plötzlich durch eine Wellenfront aus dem Subraum geworfen. Chefingenieur Xin Ra-Havreii vermutet die Ursache in einem instabilen Warpfeld. Lieutenant Commander Jaza Najem, der Chef der wissenschaftlichen Abteilung, hält dies jedoch für unwahrscheinlich, da sich in der Nähe kein Schiff befindet und auch eine natürliche Ursache ausgeschlossen werden kann. Orisha, der zweite Planet des Elysia Incendae-Systems, scheint die Ursache für all dies zu sein. Nach Trois Analyse handelt es sich bei den Orishanern um eine Klasse K-Zivilisation. Die Gesellschaft der Orishaner ist eine Theokratie und nach einem strengen Kastensystem aufgebaut. Sie stehen kurz vor der Entwicklung von Warptechnologie, haben aber nicht vor, diese für die Raumfahrt zu nutzen, sondern um ihre Energiegeneratoren zu betreiben. In deren Experimenten scheint die Ursache für die Subraumstörungen zu liegen. Das hat Auswirkungen auf den umliegenden Raum und macht sowohl Warp als auch Impuls wirkungslos. Es scheint, dass die physikalischen Gesetzmäßigkeiten in diesem Bereich des Alls außer Kraft gesetzt sind. Riker und seine Crew sitzen mit ihrem Schiff fest. Wissenschaftsoffizier Jaza Najem entwickelt den waghalsigen Plan, in Anlehnung an das Picard-Manöver ein Shuttle direkt aus dem Hangar zu zünden um mit Maximumwarp den instabilen Raumbereich zu überwinden und so in Transporterreichweite des Planeten zu gelangen. Energiedämpfer sollen im Shuttlehangar aufgestellt werden, um das Schiff vor Schäden zu schützen. Ein Außenteam ist schnell gefunden. Christine Vale ist die Leiterin des Teams, Ranul Keru ihr Stellvertreter. Xin Ra-Havreii in seiner Eigenschaft als Warpspezialist, Jaza Najem und Y'lira Modan sind als weitere Teammitglieder vorgesehen. Zu Rikers Verdruss besteht auch Deanna darauf, dass Team in ihrer Eigenschaft als diplomatischer Offizier zu begleiten. Das Shuttle Ellington entkommt dem instabilen Stellargebiet. Doch dann orten die Teammitglieder eine ungewöhnliche Energiemasse unweit des Planeten Orisha. Eine Umgehung ist nicht möglich und sie entscheiden, eine Sonde in die Masse zu entsenden. Darauf erscheint ein riesiges fremdes Raumschiff, ungefähr zweimal so groß wie die Titan, aus der Anomalie auf und sendet einen Ruf, in dem der Shuttlecrew blasphemisches Handeln vorgeworfen wird. Kurz darauf wird das Shuttle und auch die Titan unter Beschuss genommen. Deanna gerät in Panik, als sie niemanden mehr an Bord der 'Titan'' wahrnehmen kann. Der Besatzung der Ellington gelingt es, einem tödlichen Treffer zu entkommen. Das Shuttle stürzt jedoch auf den Planeten ab. Nach dem Absturz finden sich Jaza Najem und Ensign Modan inmitten eines Bürgerkrieges wieder. Vom Rest des Außenteams fehlt jede Spur und so machen sich die beiden auf den Weg zurück zum Shuttle. Bald schon entdecken sie das Wrack eines Raumschiffes der Luna-Klasse und Jaza zieht seine Schlüsse; die Titan wurde vernichtet. Beim Shuttle angekommen, versuchen sie, ihre Position zu bestimmen. Als Modan Probleme mit den Anzeigen hat, erkennt Jaza, dass sie in der Vergangenheit des Planeten Orisha gestrandet sind. In einem dichten Dschungel kommt Christine Vale nach dem Absturz zu sich und wird bald darauf von einem einheimischen Raubtier angegriffen. Im letzten Moment taucht Ranul Keru auf und vertreibt das Tier. Zusammen mit einem Großteil der Überlebensvorräte haben er, Troi und Ra-Havreii sich unmittelbar nebeneinander rematerialisiert. Bis auf Jaza und Modan ist das Team also wieder komplett. Commander Vale geht davon aus, dass die Titan bei dem ]] zerstört wurde, doch Deanna will das nicht glauben, bevor sie nicht einen definitiven Beweis gesehen hat. Mangels weiterer Optionen lautet der Plan: das Shuttle zu finden und mit der Suche nach den vermissten Crewmitgliedern zu beginnen. Ra-Havreii gelingt die Ortung eines Warpkerns der Sternenflotte. Dort angekommen finden sie jedoch nicht das Shuttle sondern ein riesiges Schiffswrack vor. Dies ist für Vale, Troi und Keru der endgültige Beweis dafür, dass die Titan zerstört wurde. Gerade will Ra-Havreii dem Team seine eigenen Erkenntnisse mitteilen, als er überraschend von Orishanern entführt wird. Jaza, der den instabilen Warpkern der Titan für ihr Unglück verantwortlich macht, entwickelt den Plan, den Kern zu neutralisieren und anschließend mit dem Shuttle den Planeten zu verlassen. Das Problem ist nur die starke Strahlung an der Absturzstelle, die er nicht überleben würde. Modan, deren seleneanische Physiologie eine höhere Strahlenresistenz aufweist, steht Jazas Plan jedoch skeptisch gegenüber, lässt sich jedoch schließlich überzeugen und wird von Jaza in die Prozedur eingewiesen. Ausgestattet mit einem Tarnanzug begibt sie sich anschließend zum Schiffswrack um die Neutralisation des Kerns durchzuführen. Vale und die restlichen Teammitglieder nehmen die Verfolgung der Orishaner auf. Aufgrund der Übermacht geraten die Offiziere jedoch unabhängig voneinander in die Gefangenschaft der Orishaner. Das Oberhaupt der Orishaner, die Mater A'yujae'Tak, befragt Commander Vale, was sie über das fremde Objekt weiß, das am Himmel von Orisha erschienen ist. Vale entschließt sich, der Mater die Wahrheit über die Titan zu sagen, doch diese kann ihr nicht glauben und lässt den Commander wegbringen. In ihrem Gefängnis teilt Xin Ra-Havreii Commander Vale mit, dass es sich bei dem Wrack zwar eindeutig um ein Schiff der Luna-Klasse aber nicht um die Titan handelt. Die Oberfläche des Planeten wird bald darauf von heftigen Erschütterungen heimgesucht. Der Treffer auf die USS Titan hat dazu geführt, dass deren Warpkern verrückt spielt. Da das Ausstoßsystem nicht funktioniert, bereitet Ensign Rossini, der das Kommando im Maschinenraum übernommen hat, den manuellen Ausstoß des Kerns vor. Kadett Torvig gelingt es jedoch, den Kern zu stabilisieren. Bald darauf nähert sich der Angreifer der Titan. Die Sensoren deuten darauf hin, dass sich das fremde Schiff phasenverschoben durch den Raum bewegt. Vale und Ra-Havreii sitzen weiter in ihren Zellen und suchen nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit während draußen die Erde bebt und sie die Entsetzensschreie der Orishaner wahrnehmen. Mit Hilfe ihrer Kommunikatoren gelingt es ihnen schließlich, die Verriegelung außer Kraft zu setzen und die beiden machen sich an die Aufgabe, Troi und Keru zu finden. Sie finden die beiden schon bald in benachbarten Zellen. Auf ihrem Weg durch den Turm – das Bauwerk der Orishaner, in den sie nach ihrer Gefangennahme gebracht worden sind – erblicken sie die Ausmaße von Tod und Zerstörung die das kürzliche Beben – ausgelöst durch den Zorn Erykons, wie die Orishaner glauben – angerichtet hat. Die Offiziere beschließen, nach einem Weg zu suchen, dem ein Ende zu machen und begeben sich in den Kontrollraum des Turms. Da taucht A'yujae'Tak auf. Die Mater ist außer sich vor Wut und stürzt sich auf die Sternenflottenoffiziere, die sie für das verantwortlich macht, was auf der Oberfläche geschehen ist. Sie greift das Team an und kann nur mit Mühe von Ranul Keru in Schach gehalten werden. Schließlich gelingt es Commander Vale, sie mit einem Phaser außer Gefecht zu setzen. Kurz darauf werden die vier von einem Transporter erfasst und an Bord der Ellington gebeamt. Dort stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass nicht alle Teammitglieder an Bord gebeamt worden sind. Statt Ra-Havreii ist A'yujae'Tak mitgekommen. Die Orishanerin hat dem Efrosianer im Eifer des Gefechts seinen Kommunikator entrissen und ist so vom Transporter erfasst worden. Auch ist Vale beunruhigt, dass sich Jaza nicht an Bord des Shuttles befindet. Ensign Modans Erklärungen stellen sie zunächst nicht zufrieden, sieht es für sie doch so aus, als hätte Modan den Bajoraner zurückgelassen. Mithilfe ihrer seleneanischen Fähigkeiten kann sie Troi und Vale ein Bild von Jazas Beweggründen vermitteln. Im Anschluss beamen die drei Frauen erneut auf die Planetenoberfläche um sich um Xin Ra-Havreiis Rettung zu kümmern. Der noch immer angeschlagene Ranul Keru bleibt zusammen mit der Orishanerin A'yujae'Tak an Bord des Shuttles zurück. Auf der Oberfläche ist Xin Ra-Havreii noch immer damit beschäftigt, die orishanischen Kontrollen zu entschlüsseln. Ensign Modan erhält den Befehl, ihn dabei zu unterstützen. Ra-Havreii erklärt, dass die gesamte Region einen Tesserakt bildet, in dem das bekannte Raum-Zeit-Kontinuum außer Kraft gesetzt ist. Dies resultiert aus dem Versuch resultieren, den Raum immer wieder zu falten. Als ob man versucht hätte, einen ganzen Planeten zu tarnen Sie kommen zu der Erkenntnis, dass nicht nur Jaza und Modan sondern auch der Rest des Teams in der Vergangenheit gelandet sind. Letztere eben nur einige Tage vor der Ankunft der Titan. Auf der Titan arbeitet man unterdessen daran, dass fremde Schiff irgendwie kampfunfähig zu machen. Mit Hilfe der Sensoreninstallation, die Lieutenant Commander Jaza einige Wochen zuvor für die Erforschung von Occultus Ora zusammengestellt hat, gelingt es, die Phasenverschiebung des Angreifers aufzuheben. Darauf beschließt Captain Riker, dem Schiff einen Besuch abzustatten. Es stellt sich heraus, dass das ganze Schiff von einer einzigen Lebensform gelenkt wird. Xin Ra-Havreii ist weiterhin darum bemüht, das Tarnnetz der Orishaner abzuschalten, jedoch stören die Bemühungen der Titan, selbiges vom Orbit aus zu tun, sein Vorhaben erheblich. Er schickt Vale, Troi und Modan zurück auf die Ellington. Sie sollen zur Titan zurückkehren und sie dazu bringen, damit aufzuhören. Die Turbulenzen machen dem Shuttle schwer zu schaffen. Doch mit dem gespeicherten Wissen von Jaza Najem gelingt es Modan und Troi, das Shuttle zu stabilisieren und gerade noch rechtzeitig kann die Titan die Shuttle-Crew an Bord beamen, bevor die Ellington einen Warpkernbruch erleidet. Deanna Troi, die noch immer das von Modan übernommene Wissen von Jaza Najem in sich trägt, kann die Phaserkontrollen der Titan so modifizieren, dass mit einem einzelnen Phaserimpuls die Region stabilisiert wird. Im Anschluss genießt die Crew einen ausgiebigen Landurlaub unter der Gastfreundschaft der dankbaren Orishaner. Epilog In der Vergangenheit ist der Planet Orisha von andauernden Bürgerkriegen zerrüttet. Jaza Najem, der sich nach dem ungewollten Einfluss der Sternenflotte auf die orishanische Gesellschaft dazu entschieden hat, dem Volk eine Art Hirte zu sein, hat sich sein Heim in den Überresten des Holodecks des Sternenflottenschiffs geschaffen. Bei einem seiner Rundgänge durch das zerstörte Schiff entdeckt er dessen Widmungsplakette und schmunzelt über die Ironie, dass es sich dabei nicht, wie von ihm angenommen, um die "Titan" handelt. Zitate Niemandem wird etwas passieren, sagte Jaza und ließ sich in dem Notsitz neben Modan nieder. Trotz der Gefahr, in die sie sich nun begeben würden, und der größeren Verantwortung, sollte auch nur ein Teil des Unternehmens scheitern, schien der Bajoraner fast glücklich zu sein. Daran habe ich keinen Zweifel. Weitere Weisheiten Ihrer Propheten, Mr. Jaza?, frotzelte Ra-Havreii. Er hatte die meiste Zeit geschwiegen, während sie auf den Abschluss des letzten Systemchecks gewartet hatten, und nur gelegentlich eine fröhliche efrosianische Melodie gesummt. Naja, schon, um genau zu sein, sagte Jaza, ließ den letzten Gurt einrasten und überprüfte seine eigene Ausrüstung. Ra-Havreii schnaubte verächtlich. Jaza ignorierte ihn. Aber in diesem Fall müssen wir nicht bei den Propheten nach Führung suchen. Wo dann?, fragte Modan. Ganz einfach, sagte Jaza. Dr. Ra-Havreii ist ja bei uns. Er hätte nicht einen Fuß in dieses Ding gesetzt, wenn er nicht sicher sein würde, dass wir zurückkommen. Hintergrundinformationen Links und Verweise Verweise , Caitianer, Deltaner, Elaysianer, Ferengi, Klingone, Melkotianer, Mensch, Organier, Pakled, Propheten, Sehlat, Tellarit, Trill, Vulkanier | Kultur = Bajoranische Religion, Imzadi, Pagh, Poker | Person = , Alyssa Ogawa, , Benjamin Sisko, , , , , , Chief Petty Officer, , , Christopher Pike, Deanna Troi, Dunsel, , , , , , , James T. Kirk, , Jean-Luc Picard, John Gill, , , , , Lwaxana Troi, Leonard H. McCoy, , Mark Jameson, Melora Pazlar, , , , , , , , Ronald Tracey, , , , , Tuvok, , Vedek, , William T. Riker, , , | Schiffe = Außenposten, Leuchtschiff, | Ort = Beobachtungslounge, Feuerhöhlen, Ilvia, Krankenstation, Offiziersmesse, Raumhafen, Stellarkartographie , Transporterraum, Wissenschaftsstation | Astronomie = Asteroid, Bajor, Beta-Quadrant, Cardassia Prime, Memory Alpha | Technik = Biobett, Disruptor, Hauptbildschirm, Interphasentarnvorrichtung, Künstliche Schwerkraft, Lebenserhaltungssystem, PADD, Quantentorpedo, Subraumwaffe, Tarntechnologie, Tarnvorrichtung, Tricorder, Universalübersetzer | Nahrung = Andorianisches Ale, Standardnotration | Sonstiges = Feldbeförderung, Gelber Alarm, Orkett'sche Krankheit, Roter Alarm, Spitzname }} Verweise auf Episoden * ** Andere Romane der Serie Externe Links * en:Sword of Damocles Schwert des Damokles